The present invention relates to electrical connectors for multi-pin circuit modules such as pin grid array circuit packages.
Such circuit packages contain integrated circuit chips and have a high density array of small diameter connection pins extending from a face of the package. Insertion of the connection pins into a conventional multi-way connector socket to facilitate connection of the circuit package to a printed circuit board, for example, presents problems in that the relatively high force required to engage such a large number of pins simultaneously may damage the pins and/or the circuit package.
Various devices, generally known as zero insertion force connectors, have previously been proposed. Usually these devices employ a principle by which two multi-way connector elements are brought together so that corresponding contacts are moved axially into positions adjacent one another. Relative sideways movement is then introduced between the connector elements to bring the contacts into electrical engagement.
However, a disadvantage with such an arrangement when used with a pin grid array circuit package is that the sideways force which needs to be applied to the circuit package to urge the connection pins into good electrical contact with the connector elements is still relatively high and can again bend the connection pins or damage the circuit package.